


近地面

by nowelie



Category: Karroy, TFBOYS (Band), 凯源
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:16:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8867233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowelie/pseuds/nowelie





	

王俊凯骑车赶到桥下那家小卖店时刚好是下午四点，钟楼老钟敲了四下，枝桠上惊起几只麻雀。

他车闸一握，以脚刹车，一腿支在地上，探头朝门前的果汁机看，果不其然，王源正蹲在果汁机旁，捧着一大杯黄灿灿的橘子汽水儿，喝得正欢。

王源喝到第三杯的时候王俊凯走了过去，尚且单薄的身形借由身后的夕阳虚虚笼了一个影子罩在王源头顶。

“喝饱了？”王俊凯问。

王源用牙齿衔着塑料杯沿，仰头喝完最后一滴，终于抬了抬眼皮，斜着眼看向王俊凯。

王俊凯把杯子从王源嘴巴里抽出来，王源朝他伸出舌头，黄趴趴的一条，像含了只沙皮狗。

“全是色素。“王俊凯从口袋摸出两枚硬币，向老板走去。

“哎，我付过钱了。“

“谁说要请你。”王俊凯声音扬了起来，带着点捉弄的意味，拨开一群四五岁的小孩儿，递到老板面前，”苏打水，加冰。“

“屁嘞，”王源在身后阴阳怪气，“还苏打水！”

王俊凯扬扬眉毛不说话，不一会儿端着一大杯冰水走过来，湿漉漉的杯壁浸湿手心，领口也在小孩子的推搡中被沾湿好几滴。

走近了，又见王源迎过来，“哎，我尝尝。”

“喝你的色素去。”王俊凯挥挥手。

“一杯苏打水的价钱顶我的三杯你知道伐，尝尝又不会死，”王源转转眼珠，见还不奏效，只好使出黏人神功，上半身贴上王俊凯胳膊，粘湿的汗液胶着一样的质地，软软道，“就一口啦。”

“白痴——”虽然这样说着，却毫无招架之力。

王源心满意足捧着苏打水，重新蹲回原地。

马路对面的柳树上还有人在拿着竹竿粘蝉，九月底还怎么可能有蝉。柳叶被太阳烤得打卷，车胎碾过沙路，黄沙也扑腾的散漫。

太热了。该有三十度了吧。

 

“去游泳吗？”桥下有河，名曰旧河，冬天露出干涸的河床，夏天从上游水库引了水来，也算水波荡漾澄澈碧清。

王源把还剩下两指深的苏打水还给王俊凯，“今天人应该不多，运动会还没结束呢。”

王俊凯盯着王源刚刚含住的杯口看了两眼，然后一本正经的把杯子转了一百八十度，嘴巴对准正对面，一口气灌了下去，他擦擦嘴巴，说，“也行。”塑料杯咔嚓被握成皱巴巴的一团，扔进盛放垃圾的纸箱里。

王俊凯走去推自行车，王源跟在后面，轻车熟路坐上后座，王俊凯没打算骑，便这么推着他。

“不累吗？”

“你太重。”

“都怪你的苏打水啦。”

“猪。“

“我一直是猪，你不知道吗？哈哈哈。”

过一会儿。

“也不热啊？”

“……有一点。”

“那我给你扇扇风。”王源说罢，五指虚虚并拢，举到王俊凯面庞，有气无力扇了起来。

这也算风？王俊凯腹议，但他扭头看王源被日头晒得红扑扑的脸蛋，捕捉到自己目光冲自己眨眨眼，又想，至少空气有了一些流动，暂且把他算作是风吧。

 

 

操场上正在进行的运动会在两人游泳归来时才接近尾声，运动员进行曲从校广播里传出来，滋啦滋啦的电流声仿佛要盖过音乐本身的旋律，方圆几百米的热气都腾腾的跟着往上钻。

两人站在校门口，看空荡荡的教学楼，发梢还在往下滴水，落到土地上印下一个个圆，然后瞬间蒸发干。

“等会要颁奖了，你进去吗？”

“不太想。”王源摇摇头，“不止颁奖，还有闭幕式，领导致辞、志愿者演出，事情太多，好麻烦。”

“溜出来太久，老师该找我了。”

“哦，也对，那我跟你一起进去，你们结束了立马就走？”

“应该是，我可没听说还有什么庆功宴。”王俊凯拨弄了两下刘海，把它们全部推到脑后。

傍晚空气懒洋洋，上空萦绕着一股发令枪冒出来的硝烟味儿。

王俊凯推着车子和王源并排走，两人在车棚那里分别，各自走出五六米，同时停下。

“哎。“王源转过身，看到先一步面向自己的王俊凯，却也没有太多吃惊。

“怎么？”

“你刚刚转身干嘛？”

“还不是你叫我。”

算了算了，王源搓搓衣角，踢飞脚下小石头，“今晚要见面吗？”

“几点？”

“八点钟天才会黑。”

“今晚有晚自习。”

“你们运动会也要上课？！”

“高三嘛。”

“那还是算了……”王源吸吸鼻子，随手揪下一片树叶，拇指抿掉叶片上的浮土，卷在指头上，“那你好好学习。”

“在哪里见？”王俊凯注视着他。

“嗯？”王源抬头去看他，又打量了一下四周，指向正在颁奖的田径场，“还是这里吧。”

“好。”

“那再见！”王源急匆匆转身挥手，留下半个没掩住的明亮笑脸，夕阳下突然的一闪。

温度已经把头发烘得半干，王俊凯把刘海重新拨弄回来，盖住自己饱满的额头。

 

 

旧河镇说大不大，说小不小，处在城市开发的边缘地带，但规划建设到也都齐全，光是初中就有两所。

无论什么东西，一旦有了两个，必定要分出个第一第二来，所以双方学校领导虽然表面和谐，只私底下明争暗斗，带动着两方学生也有些势不两立的势头。

但市教育局突然下了通知，说要下面学校向即将举行的市运会输送体育人才，一道道文令传下来，到了两边学校这里也高度重视起来——听说表现好的学校能拿到政府最新的教育拨款。

可胜负心刚起了个头，镇教育局又给搅和了进来，说两所学校代表的是整个旧河，分帮立派成何体统，甚至还特意从体育局请了专业教练，把两所学校的代表队员集合在一起训练。

王源和王俊凯就是这么认识的。两人虽然分属两所学校，在此之前都未曾见过，或者，即时曾经有过一面之缘，也没刻下什么痕迹，但一群男生这么混在一起的时间久了，想不认识都难。

比起其他男生身上热血冲顶的荣誉感，王源兴致缺缺，他只是因为身为体委的好友实在找不到参加一千五百米的报名选手被硬拖了过来凑数的一个，人家一千五跑五分钟，他能有耐心走完全程就不错了。

这和王俊凯情况不同，他是班长，深明大义，知道这种项目没人参加便自告奋勇，虽然每次训练都是倒数第二，但依旧孜孜不倦追赶着倒数第三名的身影。

倒数第一慢吞吞地跟在身后点评，一个拥有雄心的倒数第二是很了不起的。是的，这个倒数第一就是王源。这是他和他说的第一句话。

正弯着腰在原地平复气息的王俊凯听到分给自己的评语，伸出根指头挑开挂在对方脖子上的青色绳子，捏住悬在绳子底端的薄薄纸片——中心，一年级，王源。

照片上的男生似乎在拍照时走了神，睁大了眼睛看向镜头外，脸蛋儿也是鼓鼓的，仿佛下一秒就能从嘴巴里吹出一个气球，很想让人往里投一枚硬币，或塞点儿其他什么东西。

“我当时在嚼泡泡糖，学校里卖的那种很难吹出泡泡，你知道的吧，我酝酿了很久，结果摄像师那时候催着看镜头，吓我一跳，”王源从王俊凯手里扯回胸牌，摸摸照片上自己的刘海，“当时应该剪个头发的。”

王俊凯目光仍然留恋着那张校牌，礼尚往来评价道，“还蛮可爱。”

而就像所有故事里，正数第一和第二不见得会产生什么深厚交情，反倒是倒数一二，总能产生一些坚定的革命友谊，大部分类似的是些沦落天涯一同患难的难兄难弟，但也有少数友情突然在半路走了歪路，逾向未曾设想的分岔路口。

友谊在变质前都是有预兆的，但如果本身就不是单纯友谊呢，谁都说不定。

 

训练场地定的是中心中学，也就是王源所在的那一所。暑假的学校空荡的只剩热气，像寂寞的墓地。每到下午四点钟，旧河中学的那一群便一同骑着自行车赶来。肥大的白衬衫脱下来扔在单杠旁，露出里面黑红色的两根筋背心。

钉鞋也不是日常训练就拿来穿的，大家平日里训练仍然穿一双平底单鞋，胶底踩在小石子上，仿佛把化掉的太阳也烙在脚下。

热身运动完，男孩们在起点各就位，发令枪一响，瞬间又恢复了骨子里带着的野驴气质，撒开脚丫子大步跑，一吸三呼、快速摆臂，胯骨去牵动股骨，股骨再带动脚步，哪来那么多技巧，天生会跑的人生下来就跑得快，跑不动的嘛，举着枪在后面都是徒劳。

王俊凯和王源例行落在最后，王源虽然脚步懒，可是眼睛嘴巴闲不住，跟在王俊凯身后两步远，一会儿问他昨晚上电视里演的智力节目谁才是第一名，一会儿又让他看校门口那棵柿子树是不是有果子可以摘。

第一名已经开始跑第二圈，而最后的这两位，已经溜到跑道外，躲在堆放器材的那一大包铁架旁，翻起了刚从书店借来的漫画。

汗滴一粒一粒从额角滚下来，两个影子被太阳揉搓到一起，柿子树也要化掉了。

王俊凯瞥眼去看王源，对方因为太炎热的天气而被蒸成粉红，嘴巴微张，像小狗一样露出一小截舌尖。鬓角和发尾的头发全都被汗水打湿，黏在皮肤上。

王源睫毛抖了抖。

蚂蚁不知道什么时候爬过王俊凯指头，他看着王源出神，突然咽口唾沫，心想，这么热的天，一定是口渴了。

跑道上的队员已经要进行最后冲刺，王源连忙拉着王俊凯从角落里冲出来，装模作样也学着在跑道上撂蹄子，只不过没学到精髓，嘴巴呼哧呼哧像破旧的风箱，热气灌进胸口下不来。王俊凯仍然先王源两部做他的倒第二，瞧那身形也是姿势标准端正，可怎么就是跑不快？

王源跑到终点的时候其他人已经捧着水瓶四散在原地休息了，看到王源慢吞吞走向王俊凯，好事者笑着打趣，“别以为跑在后面我们看不到，你们两个刚刚又偷偷躲着去约会了啊！”

揶揄完王源又扭头朝王俊凯喊，“王俊凯，整天跟着王源混，你还跑不跑第一了！”

“什么啊！”王源笑着朝男生扑过去，临到跟前的时候突然想起什么，回头看了一下王俊凯，发现对方也在看他，两人皆是一愣，同时别过头，王源没如男生预料中继续向前，反而突然弯下腰，大家都不解中，突然一只臭鞋扔到面前，一时大家吼着“王源你死定了！”四散开去包围他。

王源哈哈大笑，单脚蹦着逃开，逃向王俊凯的反方向，转过头再看王俊凯，对方不知何时又看向了自己，或者说，别过头只是一瞬间，他的目光从没从王源身上移下来。

势要报复的男生们已经把王源擒住，几个人把他抬起来要往沙坑里扔，操场上盘旋着王源哀嚎，王俊凯仍然坐在原地看向王源，被人像抬烤乳猪一样四脚朝天，在空中来回荡了一下，最后落进柔软沙坑。

大家都哈哈哈笑开。

天旋地转，世界颠倒，王源喜欢这样的快乐，他看到的人们头顶长在地上，脚板踏着天空，这样的情况可不常见，最好找个人交流，他歪头，远远望向远处，不知何时王俊凯竟也躺在地上，这下，王源的快乐又上了一层。

只是为何我今天要看王俊凯那么多眼。王源有些奇怪。

但这些奇怪的念头只是轻轻冲向浅滩的潮水，很快被那些真实的快乐所覆盖，然后重新没入深海。

 

训练还未结束，有卡车从操场的后门口开进来，车厢载满巨大的黑色箱子，被棕色的绳子紧紧捆牢。

男生们和卡车赛跑，被太阳晒得黝黑的腿又轮起来，卡车司机从车窗里探出头，摇着帽子笑骂着让这群小子走开。

卡车停在教学楼前，几个后勤管理员走出来，在单子上签了名字，抬头见躲在冬青后的男生们，笑眯眯的招呼着大家过去。

原来是管乐器材。

王源朝王俊凯摆摆手，让他先回去，独自走向前挑了两个小箱子提着往楼梯上走，箱子不重，封口处贴着白色标签，分别写着小号和单簧管。

他凑去另外两个男生一起抬着的更大的箱子上去看，上面写着大号，还有人拿着圆号，长号、军鼓、萨克斯和长笛……琳琅满目。

“全都换新的了吗？”王源把箱子放到音乐器材室，问正在核对器材的音乐老师，“镲呢？那个也该换了吧。”

“你刚才没看到吗？”老师抬头瞥了王源一眼，“没看到就是没换。”

“什么嘛……”王源一脸丧气。

“反正那东西也敲不坏，”老师重新低头，揭过两页清单，粗略浏览了一遍，“确实没有，我记得你是打镲的吧。”

“嗯。”王源踢了一脚堆在脚边的大号盒子。

“欸，你这可算破坏器材哦。”老师笑着警告王源。

王源做个鬼脸，一溜烟跑了。

 

回到操场，没被叫去搬器材的旧河队员已经开始继续训练。后半程的时候王源插进队伍，不紧不慢跟在王俊凯斜后方。

“等下他们商量要去游泳。”王俊凯声音从前面传过来。

“你去吗？”王源问。

“反正也没事可干。”

“那我和你们一起。”

倒数第三突然从身后冲出来开始发力，顺利超过王俊凯。

“你们学校管乐器材换新的了？”王俊凯罕见的没在意自己又变成倒数第二的现实。

“嗯？你知道那是管乐器？”王源诧异。

“我是小号手，”王俊凯突然转过身来，倒退着小跑，两手举到嘴边做了一个按键的动作，神气活现，“你呢？你也是管乐队的？”

王源突然停下来，不再动作，王俊凯还在倒退着，肩膀慢慢垮下，脚步也跟着停下来，疑惑着看向他。

“哐哐哐！！！”王源突然大吼三声，抡起双手在空中合起再张开，拍了三下，“是镲！”

王俊凯先是一愣，嘴角抽了抽，终究是没忍住，笑出声来。

“现在你是倒数第一了。”王源没好气的超过王俊凯，向终点跑去。

“喂！”王俊凯转回身，朝身前的背影喊，“等下还去游泳吗？”

“为什么不去？！”王源的声音飘过来，顺势冲过终点。

王俊凯勾着笑，慢慢也向着终点走过去。

 

说实在的，以旧河的深浅，根本算不上一条合格的“泳池”或者“河”，轮规格，将将漫过胸口的水深，只能勉强称得上是条细长的水湾。

但这并不妨碍男生们赤着膀子在这片浅水里扑腾。

刚穿回身上没一会儿的肥大衬衫再次一件件剥落，只是这次更彻底，连带着穿在里面的背心也都脱下来，扔在生满杂草的石堆上，但半大小子还是有点羞耻心，好好保护的第三点被肥大的校服短裤覆盖，随意挽两圈直接扎到水里，再抬头，手里多了一捧青蛙卵。

即便日落，暑气仍然蒸腾，王源躲到背阴处，坐在浸在水里的石头上，脚底轻轻踩在水面，依靠浮力伸展着两截细白小腿。

王俊凯刚被男生们拖去打水仗，好不容易才脱身，浑身湿透，脸上还挂着密密的水珠过来找王源。

一走近，眼里瞧见的便是这幅情景。

赤裸着上身的王源靠在背后的石头上轻轻阖着眼，嘴巴里叼一根草叶，一大片阴影完全覆盖在他身上，衬得他皮肤更显白皙，像尾银鱼。目光缓慢下移，青白的肚皮下面，肥大的校服短裤已经完全被水溢满，扑扇着飘在水上，随着水波的流动像巨大的青色花朵，一鼓一鼓，一张一合，那两条腿也随水飘着，水流漫过，轻薄的布料被推挤着上移，滑过更加白皙的大腿根，水静下来，花瓣重新舒展，盖过大腿。

王俊凯把手藏进水里，挑弄几下，水又荡漾开，再次向那里溢过去，划过大腿根部，再向上、向上。

灰色的。

王源的嘴巴微微张着，那片草叶忽的坠入水面，飘远。王俊凯恍惚间想起第一次认识王源时挂在对方脖子上的那张学生证照片。微微张启的嘴巴，也是像这样。

他慢慢俯下身，四指托着对方下巴，拇指刚好抵达他的嘴唇，顺着那个粉红色的缝隙，探了进去。

滑，嫩，比空气要凉，但又比水要温。

王源仍没有醒，王俊凯手指退出来，坐在他身边。

头顶的影子明显不够宽敞，自己身子一半被余晖洒了半边，红光照到身上显出奇异的紫色，王俊凯往王源那边挤了挤，躲开那片色彩。

这下，他和王源好像都藏到了永远都不会被别人发现的影子里。

 

 

再开学升初三，王俊凯站在镜子前仔细端详了一下自己的脸，好像也没有发现和以往有什么区别。

合校的消息又重新被翻出来，这次好像是有了真凭实据，政府旁边的空地已经在打地基，王俊凯骑车路过那里的时候看到四周已经围起白色的栅栏，“施工安全”四个字歪歪扭扭挂在门口。

暑假过去，距离运动会正式选拔还有一个月，王俊凯的训练小有成果，运气好的时候能跑进前五——代表名额一共有六个。

但这边的事情还没完，管乐队又来了新工作，加上临镇的几所学校，例行举行的文艺交流汇演也要开始了。

音乐老师选择的参赛曲目是老掉牙的《运动员进行曲》，倒是和自己正在训练的跑步沾上点关系，但王俊凯觉得这曲子太硬，拿奖的话应该不会失手，只是太没有挑战性。

傍晚再去中心训练，他问王源他们的参赛曲目是什么，王源一听，脸上又皱巴巴的缩起来，嘟哝，“《友谊地久天长》。”

“这多好。”王俊凯难掩羡慕。

“我大镲全程只打两下！”王源愤愤不平，平复好心情，又问，“你们呢？”

“《运动员进行曲》。”

“……！！！”愤怒值到达顶峰。

“那到时候汇演我们又可以见面。”王俊凯胡乱揉搓了两下王源头顶。

“咦，我们现在不是天天见面？”

“也是。”王俊凯放下手。

“不过还真的是，”王源突然想起什么，“我们好像还没有在训练以外的时间单独见过面。”

“嗯。”

不远处教练吹响集合哨，两人一起走向前，王源突然嘿嘿笑了两声，莫名其妙的，带动空气也簌簌抖动，树上的鸟呼啦一阵飞远，王俊凯也跟着笑起来。

莫名其妙的。

 

 

关系再好的男孩子，究竟能好到什么程度。

拥挤的长途大巴上充斥着汽油、汗臭、劣质粉底和瓜子皮的味道。

大巴最后一排最中间的座位上叠了两个人，抱着大镲的是王源，抱着王源的是王俊凯。

坐在前排的女生们窃窃私笑，时不时回过头看两眼，有胆子稍微大点的，转过来直视王源，语气傲慢，“喂，你一个中心的，怎么到我们校车上来？我们座位可都是正好的。”

女生还未摘下的演出帽上插着一根玫红色的羚子，每蹦一个字就抖一抖，王源看那羽毛看得走神，背过一只手在王俊凯头上摸索，手指滑过对方鼻尖和额头，爬到头顶，一无所获。

王俊凯朝他手心吹口气。

“喂，跟你说话呢。”被无视的女生穷追不舍。

“你帽子给我玩玩。”王源侧过脸问王俊凯。

“那鸡毛让我给扔了。”王俊凯往前凑了凑。

“你看我们的……”王源低头看放在自己膝盖上的绿帽子。

王俊凯在身后笑笑，一手掐住王源侧腰，贴向他后背，从后面伸出另一只手拿起王源那帽子仔细端详，一时两人姿势变成了两根互相缠绕的藤蔓。

“不错嘛，比我们的鸡毛要好。”王俊凯贴在王源耳边讲。

“痒。”王源挠挠耳朵，但没有躲开。

“喂，王俊凯！你朋友也太没礼貌了吧！”被谅在一边的女生简直气急败坏，看到此情此景却又莫名脸红。

难道要承认是因为想看完王俊凯演出错过了自己学校大巴才只能厚着脸皮跟王俊凯挤在一起的吗？

王源低头看着盘在自己腿上的大镲，手心握住的红绳被汗水褪了色，染上更深的黑色污迹，而原本闪着金色光泽的镲面则被磨成更深的古铜。

“没礼貌的是你吧。”王俊凯的声音从耳际传过来。

女生的脸瞬间涨红。

身体好像贴的更近了，不热吗？

热就开窗好了。

对啊，开窗。

王源因为突然解决掉一个问题重新开心起来，他指挥着王俊凯把车窗开得更大，女生的脸终于不再映在那面玻璃上。

“因为我想找王俊凯玩。”王源抬头，定定看向女生，顺便解决掉第二个问题。

能一次性接连解决两个问题已经很了不起了，王源这样想着，放松下来，终于把全部的力量都倚靠在王俊凯身上。

 

王源的头发长得有些长了，靠近脖子的发尾被白色演出服的领子折弯翘起，王俊凯伸手摸了摸。

沉默着的王源像闭合的蚌壳。王俊凯回想起刚刚自己站在观众席从层层叠叠的人群中辨认王源的样子。

小号过于高昂活泼，圆号长高大号衬得王源太显单薄，长笛单簧管萨克斯小军鼓清一色被女生占了个先，王俊凯的目光越过这些闪着崭新金属光泽的乐器，直达最后的角落，看角落里的人长时间沉默的闭合，短暂又轻微的咔嚓咔嚓，和着指挥给出的节奏，然后再次陷入沉默。层峦叠嶂中，王源偶尔被捕捉到的脸，很小的一颗，闪闪亮着。

“你刚才表现不错。”王俊凯说。

王源听到这句终于恢复一丝往日里的神气，扬扬下巴，“那是当然，我们是第一。”

“并列。”

“那也是第一。”

“好吧——”

大巴突然一个急转弯，原本趾高气昂站立在车窗前的水晶奖杯咕噜咕噜滚落到地上，指导老师尖叫一声“我们的第一名！”周遭学生也跟着哄乱一团。

奖杯继续滚着，从最前方，无从阻碍的一直沿着狭窄的车厢走廊滚到最后排王源的脚下。咔嚓。水晶杯身和底座断裂成两截。大镲微不可见的颤抖两下。

“这下只有一个第一了。”王源侧过头来，脸上满是幸灾乐祸的坏笑。

“梭哆哆哆咪来哆来、咪哆哆咪梭拉……”王源高兴的哼起刚在台上演奏完过的乐曲。

“拉梭咪咪哆来哆来、咪哆拉拉梭哆拉……” 王俊凯轻轻跟着和，他被王源那太过明亮的笑容感染到，嘴巴向前贴了贴对方被风吹乱的发丝，然后看向疾驰而过的明晃晃的窗外，听之任之，让心脏沉溺于这短暂而恒久的愉快里。

关系再好的男孩子能好到哪里去，也不过如此这般，彼此在一起，眼里心里，感受到的全是世界的明亮轻快。

 

 

距离比赛还有短短两周的时间。日复一日的生活总是过得很快。

下午的训练还未开始，男生们凑在田径场角落窃窃私语，面色潮红，时不时发出两声怪笑。王俊凯懒懒站在人群外围，嘴角同样挂着笑容。

王源紧了紧鞋带，凑向前。

“讲什么呢？我也听听。”王源拨开两个人，钻进小圈子的最里面。

“哎，”男生们互相不怀好意的挤挤眼，“说了你也不懂。”

“你先说啊！”

“那好，问你个问题，王源。”

王源若无其事的迎接挑战，“随便问，我上次考试进了年级前20呢。”收回目光时瞥一眼王俊凯，对方也正饶有兴趣看向自己。

王源皱了皱眉，但仍硬着头皮催促，“赶紧赶紧。”

“你知道……”男生们故作神秘，顿了一下，“你知道人身上最白的两个地方是哪里吗？”

“最白？眼白和牙齿啊。”王源脑筋一转，快速作答。

空气凝固了一秒，紧接着在人群头顶发出一阵爆笑。

笑趴到地上的男生们还在重复王源刚刚的回答，“你们听到他刚刚说什么了吗？眼白和牙齿？哈哈哈哈！”

“哈哈哈哈！”

“哈哈哈哈哈！”

……

简直神经。

一直默不作声的王俊凯突然走过来揽住王源肩膀，把他带离这是非之地，带着他走了两步，回头，转身向还在原地傻笑的男生们，“教练喊集合了。”

男生们连忙连滚带爬跳起来跑向集合地。

“难道不是眼白和牙齿吗？”王源仍然疑惑。

“嗯。”王俊凯笑。

“那他们笑什么？”王源不甘心，掐住王俊凯手腕。

“笑你聪明。”

“你又笑什么。”

“笑你傻。”王俊凯松下王源手，反客为主包住王源手心，继续向前走去。

“什么嘛！”王源还未察觉，此时自己已像条小狗，被王俊凯乖乖牵住。

 

被男生们这么一捉弄，王源一下午的训练也没安下心，休息的时候男生们又凑在一起商量什么，王源不甘心，蹑手蹑脚又要往前凑，还差两步远，被人从后面一手揪住衣领。

“好奇心收收。”王俊凯松开手。

身前男生听到两人动静，又开始起了捉弄之心，“王源，我们商量着今晚一起出来，你要不要一起？”

“他不去。”王俊凯代他回答。

“谁说我不去了？”王源上前一步，“你们出来干嘛？晚上哪里有演出？”

“演出？”男生们哈哈大笑，一起点点头，“对，对，就是演出，你到底来不来？”

“你去吗？”王源别过脸问王俊凯。

“不去。”王俊凯收了笑容。

“王俊凯又不是你妈，你老问他干嘛？”男生们见两大男生婆婆妈妈拿不出主意，“不想去的话……”

“我去。”王源连忙应答下来。

大家都故意别着自己隐瞒的感觉太难受了，怎么这次连王俊凯也不跟自己说。王源心有不快，再去看王俊凯，他已一个人走远。

王源望着他还在渐远的背影，没来由的烦闷，像晴空里吹来片阴云，他按了按心脏，试图把这烦闷都给按散。

但收效甚微。

 

八点钟集合，地点是在镇东的大众浴池。

那地方离王源家不远，走路十分钟的距离，他临出发前给王俊凯打了电话，是对方母亲接听，说他正在洗澡，王源随便闲扯了几句，没再问什么，挂了电话。

临挂电话前王俊凯母亲问他要不要等会儿让王俊凯打回去，王源摇了摇头，说了声阿姨再见。

天完全变黑，是在七点半左右，出门抬头看，夜空里澄明的只有月亮和路灯。

来的男生并没预料中的那么多，七八个，懒懒散散的穿着背心短裤和拖鞋，自行车支在一边，蹲在公共浴池对面的榕树下吹牛瞎扯。

王源扫了一圈，没有找到王俊凯的身影，看来确实是生气了。他隐隐察觉到王俊凯生气的原因，这又生出一些矛盾的愉快，不过这些愉快还不足以让他笑出来。

“演出呢？”王源走过去问。

“王俊凯没跟你来啊？”男生答非所问。

“他自己说不要来的。”王源撇撇嘴，也学着王俊凯往常的样子把手插进裤子口袋。

“你们两个还能单独行动，罕见罕见。”话题已经完全叉开。

“不是说有演出吗？”王源努力正回话题。

“哦，那个啊，”为首的男生促狭一笑，“等会儿。”

 

夏末的浴池罕有生意，老板和老板娘也坐在门口打麻将，麻将块搅乱在桌上噼里啪啦乱响。

就在王源快要在这阵阵“幺鸡”“北风”“三条”“八万”“叫胡”中睡着了的时候，身旁的男生突然推了推他，捏着嗓子低喊，“来了来了，别睡啊！”声音里带着难掩的兴奋。

王源揉揉眼睛看去，竟是一群女生，手里提着的篮筐里露出白衬衫的一角，胸口处印着四个红字——旧河中学。

老板娘扭扭腰从麻将桌前站起来，招呼着女生们，“来了啊，里面热水都烧好了，今天人少，你们可捡了便宜嗳。”

女生们听了咯咯地笑，一个个手绢似的飞了进去。

“跟上！”男生们催促王源。

紧张气氛带动，王源也蹑手蹑脚跟在男生后头，尾随着女生们的影子，却在进入浴池的拐角处转了个弯，藏到正冲着更衣间外的石墙处。

脑袋嗡嗡一怔，王源这下才彻底明白了。

更衣间的墙壁上裂了个缝，用挂历糊了一层，室内橘黄色的灯光从那扇小窗里透出来，指头轻轻一戳，挂历裂开，里面传出女生尖细的嗓音。

王源想走了。

他站在最外层，看男生们兴致勃勃的朝那个小孔里探去，头挨着头，脚挨着脚，屁股撅在外面，像饿了三天的驴子，把头全部拱在食槽里。

“王源呢？过来。”男生们终于想起被冷落了许久的王源，招呼着他往前凑。

人身上最白的两部分是哪里？答案在此刻昭然若揭，当然不会是眼白和牙齿，自己像个一无所知的小学生一样误入这带着隐晦色*情意味的圈套。常年被衣服盖住的那两部分，也正是更衣间内女孩们正在往下剥落的那部分——胸脯和屁股。

男孩儿们见王源站在原地不动，想是他怕了，愈发嬉笑着往前推他。

王源那在地上生了根的脚被推挤着走近了，一直走到那条缝的入口。

他们让他俯下身，蛊惑他，把脸贴上去，眼睛要睁开。

但害怕其实是没有的，甚至要比往常更加平静，他只是单纯的不想看。他已经能想到到那些藕一般赤裸的胳膊，伸长到自己面前，狠狠地勒住自己脖子，让自己动弹不得。

男孩儿们有些不耐烦了，再次催他。

王源顺从的眨了眨眼，泛黄的挂历纸挡住他一半的视线，带字儿的那面朝向外边，显示着它存在过的日期是一九九九年。

视线缓慢转移到未被遮蔽住的孔洞。

还是不看了吧。

王源刚要起身，眼睛突然被从后面伸出来的手遮住。

“不要看。”身后的人说。

薄发的热气呼扇钻进王源耳朵眼儿里，还带着腾腾香皂的味道。

“不要看。”那人又重复了一遍。

 

王源又变得开心起来，他没有去问王俊凯为什么在半途冒出来，只是王俊凯对他屈起一根指头，王源就不再忌讳那些男生们半是打趣半是不怀好意的目光，他乖顺的把手伸过去，抓住那一根指头，跟他走。

月光轻薄，很淡的一片被随意涂抹在夜空，这时候，竟连路灯的光也比不上了。

王俊凯的手没松开，王源也任凭他牵着，中途遇到躲在树下纳凉的同班同学、帮父母卖冰棍的小姐姐、骑着自行车回学校值夜班的教导主任，也没有松开手。

两人一路向前走，走到各自要回家的路口，停下了。

“我说去同学家问作业，”王俊凯挠了挠头，“现在回去还太早。”

“那你再去问一遍不就得了。”王源故意逗他。

“哦。“转身要走。

“哎，别啊！”连忙拦住，又在拉住对方手臂时看到早已挂起的无赖笑脸。

“去下棋吧。”王俊凯重新牵起王源手。

“象棋？”

“嗯。”

“我不太会唉。” 

“又没说和你下。”向前走着，声音渐远渐弱。

“什么嘛。”使劲儿扯开手臂，举到天上，摸一摸月亮，再垮的一下甩下来。

就是这样，手还是没有松开，好像被强力胶粘在了一起。

 

王俊凯说要下棋的那地儿靠近政府施工的工地，前阵子还只能看到挖空的地基，这时候绿色的脚手架也都爬了上来。

夏季的夜晚总不至于太寂寞，像旧河这种小镇虽然静谧，但不愿呆在家里的人还是很多，街道上散落着零零星星纳凉的人。

王俊凯把王源带到榆树下，低垂的枝干上挂着一枚24瓦的白炽灯，钨丝烧得发红，玻璃壳外面染上一层灰黑色的油垢，光也是蒙蒙的，仿佛下一秒就会灭掉。

树下的石桌上，石子儿刻的棋子已经布好，一老人坐在面前，看王俊凯来了，对他招招手。

王俊凯点点头，径直走到老人面前，拉开旁边的塑料凳子让王源坐好，自己挨着他坐在老人对面，两人对视一眼，直接开下。

整个过程没人说话，手上动作着的只有摆棋、布阵、设置陷阱、迎战、冲锋陷阵、论输赢。

王源只懂个皮毛，也没多大兴趣，跑到草丛里捉了会儿蝈蝈，再回来，对着星罗密布的棋盘看了两眼便昏昏欲睡，白天训练加上晚上这一遭，实在是乏了，便靠在王俊凯肩头眯上眼，不一会儿睡过去，口水都流出来。

王源的头很沉，想必又是交付了全身的重量，垫在王俊凯左肩上，使他整个身体向左塌陷掉一小块。又不是轻飘飘的塑料袋，九级风吹来也不会跑，但王源压在上面，像块坚硬的小石子儿，王俊凯就不舍得跑了。

棋下了三局，王俊凯负两局，第三局和，快结束时王俊凯推了推王源，把他叫起来，说要走了。

王源揉揉眼睛，问，谁赢了啊。

“我输了。”王俊凯说。

“哦，那走吧。”

王俊凯再和老人点点头，往前推了下王源，说，“这是王源。”

老人从棋盘上抬起头来，看一眼王源，然后把目光转向王俊凯，说，“嗯。”

王俊凯点点头。

 

回去路上手又慢慢勾起来，两个指头胡乱缠住，一会儿扣扣手心，一会儿摸摸手背。

王俊凯问王源看懂了多少，王源摇摇头，说今晚上怎么没星星。

“谁让你去偷看人家洗澡，星星都替你害臊。”

“那你不早点跟我说。”

“我说过不让你去，你不听。”

“是我的错哦。”

“这可是你自己说的。”

王源停下来，甩了甩手，还是没把王俊凯甩开。看来得回家问问妈妈清除手心里的强力胶有什么办法。

“热。”王源低头看着两人交缠在一起的手说。

“昨天已经立秋了，你提前适应一下。”王俊凯也低头看去。

“哇，倒是省手套钱了。”王源故意发出夸张的声音。

“可不是，看我多周到。”

“我以前怎么没发现。”

“那你以后多多发掘一下，我肯定还有其他你不知道的优点。”

“以后啊，那可太长了。”

王俊凯沉默了一会儿，“不长，下一秒就已经属于以后。”

不远处舞厅里播放的音乐声传出，梭哆哆哆咪来哆来、咪哆哆咪梭拉、拉梭咪咪哆来哆来、咪哆拉拉梭哆拉……

“那太好了。”王源吹了一个轻快的口哨，像树叶卷起一片风。

 

而当旁观者真的怀疑起王俊凯和王源的关系时，两个人已经能大着胆子在幽深的小巷里交换一个不长不短的吻了。

电视里的男主角往往含情脉脉捧起女主角的脸蛋十分钟，情话婉转三千遍，才慢腾腾的让四片嘴唇磨在一块儿，总是这样在最开始吊足胃口，却又在最后潦草结束。这些在这两人身上行不通，平日里虽然看着都像清汤寡水不食烟火的正直少年，真挨在一起了，嘴唇刚碰在一起就火花四溅，带着汗水的气味，湿漉漉的搅弄，分开时互相抵着额头，眼神沾上，就再胡乱地吻一顿。

王源形容王俊凯唾液腺发达，和他亲在一起像亲自家的长毛狗。

王俊凯呕了呕，扯着王源的两腮回一句“恶心。”

下次再亲到一起，仍是照常，男孩子身上的热气简直无穷无尽。

这样的日子，连周边的气味儿都跟着变了样。

其他人觉出点端倪，嗅嗅鼻子，“我说你们——”眨眨眼，“好得也太‘好’了吧！”

但大家只会评价他们好得过分，问究竟怎么个过分法儿，又不知道具体怎么去界定。于传统意义上男孩子们交过命才会换真交情的感情来对比，他们这种若有似无的缠绕实在是太过浅薄，大概只是有相同的爱好，有能聊得上来的话题。但他们两个走在一起，王俊凯走在前头，王源三两步跟在身后，隔得远了，王俊凯回头把他抓回身边，像抓住一个影子。太阳挂在头顶，王源的影子也不会离王俊凯太远，是这样的道理。

男生们弄不明白也懒得弄明白，只好更加持久的向两个人发出嘻嘻怪叫，聊以打发漫长的训练时间。

只是偶尔王俊凯突然写着写着作业想起来，猛地抬头，跑去客厅给王源打电话，问他到底喜欢自己哪里。

“嗯？”听筒里伴随着哗哗哗的水流声。

持续很长的一段水流，足有两分钟。就在王俊凯觉得王源不会回答的时候，对面终于安静了下来，王源有些懒洋洋的打了个哈欠，“我刚刚在刷鞋，没有听到，现在把水关了，要不你再重复一遍？”

“嗯……也没什么。”还是不要问的好。

两个人又胡乱扯了一些话，就在王俊凯要挂电话的时候，对面咳了一声，

王源的声音从那边传过来，“就觉得，如果是你也不错。”

左眼皮跳了跳。

“那你呢？”好像又过去两分钟，对面问。

“和你差不多吧。”王俊凯愉快挂上电话。

爱像抽签，运气好的人最差也能摇到小吉。

 

 

王源还是听别人无意间谈起才知道，入选市运动员选拔的话，是可以在高考中加特长分的——就算不加特长分，也可以在其他什么方面添上光彩的一笔。

人生最大的分岔路口就在眼前，王源似乎明白了一点王俊凯刻苦训练的理由，但又觉得不至于。

运动会正式开始的前一天，结束的时候，旧河的学生聚在一起领明天参赛的号码牌，王俊凯分到的是01，像个好兆头。

“加油哦。”王源踢踢王俊凯小腿。

“被你踢断了。”王俊凯往后一仰，拉着王源躺倒在草地上。

“又来？！”不小心瞥见两人亲密接触的男生现在只剩下无奈。

青灰的天空飘来两片惨淡的云，树叶抖了抖，起了风。

“明天之后就不能像现在这样见面了。”王俊凯抬手遮在额头上。

“周末去打游戏吧。”王源跳跃着话题。

“要补课。”

“那你做数学题的时候顺便想想我。”

“恶心。”

“谁恶心？”王源哼哼两声从地上坐起来。

“当然是——”王俊凯拐了个弯，脸颊扩散出两条上扬的纹路，“数学题恶心啦。”

 

“九月二十三日，周日，晴，今天老师带我们来中心cao场观看运动会选ba sai，穿着红白背心和黑白背心的大哥哥们站在跑道上各就位，太阳非常大，哥哥们的脸上流下了汗，我也流下了汗，拿起妈妈给我夹在书包里的手juan，我ca了ca额头，小屋子旁有两个哥哥也互相ca汗，可为什么ca汗还要亲亲？不过妈妈帮我ca汗的时候也经常亲我的e头……”

而当事者当然不会知道自己所做的一切被看台上正在写观后感的小学生窥去，两个人拳头撞了撞，像所有男孩儿经常做的那样，然后站上赛场。

发令枪一响，男生们瞬间化身为离弦的箭，打头阵的是隔壁学校的几个。

正式比赛抽签的时候王源没和王俊凯分到一组，王源先跑完，预料之中又跑倒数第一，人家都是其他队友们夹道欢迎，王俊凯被圈到一边做热身，王源自个儿慢悠悠冲过终点线乐个清净。

跑完后抓了两瓶水跑到高层看台，王俊凯所在的小组紧跟在他身后赛。白色的硝烟在空中冒出一缕，重新换了一批的男孩子们又跑起来。站得高看得远，王源伸出指头挨个儿数，嘴里念念有词，“……五、六、七、八、九……”

王俊凯排在第九。

第二圈的时候上升到第五，第三圈的时候因为体力不支而落到最后，最后半圈又开始重新发力，但还是不行。

王源跑到终点处迎接他，肩膀上搭着毛巾，迎面兜住冲进自己怀里的王俊凯。

“不错嘛，进步了一个名次。”王源终于逮住机会反过来揉王俊凯的头。

“有一瞬间……觉得自己跑不动了……”王俊凯喘着粗气被王源架在肩膀上，沿着跑道内测慢慢走，“太长了，风都灌进肺里，喘不动气……”王俊凯呼一大口气，“但还是跑下来了。”

王源停下来看他。

“然后冲刺的时候就在想，这么难受的时刻都能忍下来……以后也没有不能忍受的事了吧。”

“你跑步时候都想这么多啊？”王源扯扯嘴角。

“厉害吧。”王俊凯依附着王源坐下，发烫的脸庞贴在他颈窝。

“我等下想喝果汁。”

“可教练让我先去集合。”

“那你解散后找我。”

“好。“

“好重，你是猪吗？”

“你才知道啊。”冷不防的角色对换。

 

晚上的风开始凉起来，仅穿一件短袖的话还是冷了点。

王俊凯翻过中心北面那道破了半边的墙，在操场的主席台旁边看到早已等在那里的王源。

“来啦。”王源坐在主席台边，晃荡着两条细腿。

“逃了两节数学课，你想好怎么赔我。”王俊凯坐他旁边。

“喏，”王源厚着脸皮把右脸凑过去，“就猜到你要这样，色魔。”

王俊凯本还沾沾自喜的想凑过去，结果听到最后两个字又故作矜持的把王源推开，装出一本正经，“不亲。”

“没进入选拔赛是不是很不开心。”王源戳戳他。

“没有。”

“还在嘴硬。”

“你怕我想不开？”王俊凯挑眉问王源。

“哪儿能啊，这不是想给你补个奖牌。”王源拍拍屁股站起来，一弯腰，一直掖在衬衫里面的校牌也掉出来。

王俊凯太阳穴跳了跳。

这晚的月亮像涂了一层水银，仍然很薄，照在身上冷冷的。

王俊凯任由着王源把自己推到颁奖台最高的那个台阶，听话把脖子弯下，下一秒，那根青色的绳子就把自己套住，薄薄的卡片翻个跟头，挂在了自己胸前，摇摇晃晃，卡片上的男孩仍然是鼓鼓脸，晃进风里的那瞬间， 好似眨了眨眼。

王俊凯低着头看那张照片，王源顺势也跳上去，和他挤作一团。

“高兴吗？倒数第二名？”王源撞撞他的肩膀。

“是有比刚才开心了那么一点。”王俊凯搂过王源肩膀，两人一起看着被薄光笼罩的夜晚。

“哎？奖牌都让你拿去了，我反倒什么都没有了。”王源勾过王俊凯胸前的学生证，打量一番，“便宜你了。”

“那我赔你。”王俊凯把校牌从王源手中抽出来。

王源得意洋洋把左脸凑过去。

王俊凯动作娴熟捏过王源下颌，半途中改变主意，使了点力，往左一掰，对着嘴巴亲了过去。

飘飘摇摇，浮浮荡荡，空气好像有浮力，却突然有点悲伤。

亲吻间隙，王源推开王俊凯，擦擦连在嘴边的口水，“忘了问你，你到底有没有去查查看你唾液腺是不是真的有问题？”

有点儿生气，但又忍不住想笑，王俊凯刚准备再次利用自己发达的唾液腺发动攻击，一道手电筒的白光刺了过来。

“是谁——？！是谁在那里——？！”

 

不远处庞大的影子向这边袭来，王源拉起王俊凯的手飞速跑下颁奖台。

 

他们跑着，跳过低矮的灌木丛，越过花坛，月季花早已开败，再重新见面要等到第二年夏天，继续跑着，风也冲过来，迎面把它撞成一瓣一瓣，道路两旁树木的影子前赴后继扑倒在肩膀，鞋带开了，身上发了汗，挥发到空气中，明天会不会趁势下一场雨。

道路好长，像又跑了一遍一千五百米，终点线遥遥无期。

王俊凯觉得自己又飘起来，低头看脚下，五厘米的悬空，脚步软塌塌的无法发力，但少了与地面的摩擦，身体愈发轻盈。

王源这时回过头来，咧开嘴巴冲他笑，好像在说，

 

“飞吧——”

 

 

那就飞吧。

 

 

 

 

 end.

 

 


End file.
